


그런 밤

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	

 

그런 밤이 있다. 밤이란 시간이 대개 사람을 감성적으로 만들긴 하지만 유독 더 그렇게 되는 밤, 가슴속 감정이 온 정신을 뒤흔드는 그런 밤이 있다. 지금이 나에게 그랬다. 습기를 머금은, 선선히 불어오는 여름 밤바람을 맞으며 집으로 돌아가는 길, 옆에 있는 이 아이가 오늘따라 유난히 더 사랑스럽게 느껴졌다. 이상한 소리를 내뱉는 저 입술도, 바람결에 살짝 흩날리는 검은 머리카락도, "시싯." 하는 미성의 유쾌한 웃음소리도 전부 각인되듯 머리에 선명히 새겨진다. 녀석의 모든 것이 내 모든 감각 기관에 달라붙어 떨어지지 않는다. 지금 내 감정이, 이 녀석에게 느끼는 애정이 내 전신에 흐르는 피를 타고 머리까지 도달한 느낌이다. 머리가, 이 녀석으로만 가득 차있다.

 

"그래서 조로가 학교에서도 길을 잃은 거야! 그 녀석 진짜 바보라니까."

 

조잘대는 입술이 전하는 내용은 사실 귀에 잘 들어오지 않았다. 그냥, 녀석의 환한 웃음이라든가, 나를 올려다보는 똥그란 눈이라든가, 만지면 쭈욱 늘어날 듯 찹쌀떡처럼 말랑거리는 볼이라든가…, 그런 걸 보자 포슬포슬 실없는 웃음이 새어나온다. 내가 웃자 녀석도 따라서 더 크게 웃는다. 아, 정말 어쩌지.

 

 

주체할 수 없는 애정은 어느새 열기로 바뀌어 온몸을 지배한다. 하얀 목선부터 도드라진 복숭아뼈가 있는 발목까지 한 번에 훑어내리고 있다가 내가 방금 무엇을 했는지 깨닫고는 깜짝 놀라 얕은 탄식을 내뱉었다. 볼을 씰룩이며 순진하게 웃고 있는 얼굴을 보자 죄책감이 드는 한편, 몸도 더욱 동하기 시작했다. 큰일났다.

 

루피와는 서로 옆집에 살고 있었다. 주택가가 늘어서 있는 골목으로 들어서서 좀 걷다 보면 우리 집이 먼저 나온다. 평소라면 바로 옆이라도 루피네 집 앞까지 가서 루피가 들어가는 걸 볼 텐데 오늘은 나도 모르게 우리 집 앞에서 멈춰버렸다. 루피도 덩달아 멈춘다.

 

"치, 오늘은 안 데려다 줄 거야?"

 

루피가 입술을 삐죽인다. 나는 내가 왜 멈춘 지도 몰랐다. 분명히 오늘도 데려다 줄 생각이었는데, 황당하게도 머리보다 발이 먼저 움직였다. 내 의지와 상관없이 행해진 행동이었다. 그리고… 발걸음도 어쩌지 못한 나는, 

 

"…루피. 우리 집에서, ……라면 먹고 갈래?"

 

내 입도 막을 수 없었다.

 

"……."

"……."

 

아, 젠장. 낭패다. '우리 집에 오늘 아무도 없어.' 라는 뒷말은 간신히 목구멍으로 밀어 넣었다. 루피가 나를 빤히 쳐다본다. 설마, 의미를 아는 걸까? 당황함에 두근두근 심장이 요동친다. 아니다, 그럴 리가 없다. 루피가 그런 걸 알 리가 없었다. 녀석은 그냥 곧이곧대로 그 말을 받아들일 것이 분명했지만 괜히 창피했고, 부끄러웠다. 손으로 눈가를 가린다. 아, 쪽팔려.

 

"아냐, 루피. 그냥 가자. 데려다 줄게."

"에엑? 뭐야, 사보. 남자가 두말하는 게 어딨어! 나 라면 먹고 싶어! 먹을래."

 

그러면서 루피가 우리 집으로 앞서 들어간다. 지금 이 상태로 밀폐된 공간에 단 둘만 있어야 한다니. 손도 못 대는 채로. 입을 꽉 다문 채로 참을 인자를 머릿속으로 계속 그리며 루피의 뒤를 따랐다. 우리 집 비밀번호를 아는 루피가 익숙하게 문을 연다. 그리고 뒤돌아 한다는 말이,

 

"오늘, 아무도 없는 거 맞지?"

 

란다. ……어? 어어? 뭐라고, 루피?

루피가 샐쭉 웃는다. 볼이 발갛게 물들어 있다. 나를 보며 웃고 있는 루피를 멍하니 바라보며 천천히 문을 닫았다.

 

 

유독 그런 밤이 있다. 감정적이게 되는 밤. 곁에 있는 상대가 평소보다 더욱 사랑스럽고 예뻐 보이는 밤.


End file.
